Inuyasha En Halloween
by SesshyLady
Summary: Esta es una historia de Inuyasha y sus amigos que van a una fiesta el dia de Halloween espero que les guste!


**Halloween en el Antiguo Japon **

**Bueno esta historia comienza en el antiguo Japón en donde se acerca "Halloween" el día en el que todos se disfrazan de monstruos para asustar a la gente y bueno pues, pedir dulces solo que nuestros amigos de Inuyasha no necesitan disfraces o bueno almenos el no.**

**Un día en que Sango estaba dormida en su cuarto, eran las 10 de la mañana, nuestra joven amiga tenia planeado dormir toda la mañana, era 30 de Octubre, pero cierto ruido le exploto las campanillas a Sango, y se escucho: RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG Telefono**

**Sango: Ay no puede ser! le avienta una almohada al telefono y el teléfono cae encima de la cabeza de Sango...Pero como fue que el teléfono cayo encima de su cabeza? la verdad no se solo soy la narradora Uds. Solo lean  
Luego de que Sango reacciona después del golpe, tomo el telefono...**

**Sango: Bueno?**

**X: Hooooooooolaaaa!**

**Sango: ¬¬ ¿quién es?**

**X: Adivinaa!**

**Sango: Ya Mirokuu!**

**Miroku: A verdad que si sabias! Oye sango! Adivina que día es hoy!**

**Sango: El día en que te calles y me dejes dormir?**

**Miroku: No! Hoy por la noche es Halloween! Asi que voy a invitar a ti y a...mm Y ya Shippo, Inuyasha, Kirara, Sesshoumaru, Kagome...y no se a quien mas a cenar**

**Sango: ajam y?**

**Miroku: Bueno... vienes?**

**Sango: Despues de volver a empezar mi horario de dormir interrumpido por ti? Tal vez si**

**Miroku: Andale! No seas floja!**

**Sango: Esta bien, solo dime en donde y a que horas**

**Miroku: Pues... ahí en el puestecillo ese de tacos raro que esta en la tiendita de la esquina, en el terreno ese de la ballenita feliz a las 9:00 pm.**

**Sango: Esta bien entonces ahí nos vemos como a las 9:00 pm.**

**Miroku: Si! Y te traes 5 pesos para pagar la entrada ok?**

**Asi Miroku les hablò a cada uno de los que ya habia mencionado excepto a...**

**Miroku: Hola se encuentra Sesshoumaru?  
**

**X: Si agurita te lo paso mano... SEÑOR SESSHOUMARUUUUUUU!  
**

**Sesshoumaru: Que quieres Jakenn!**

**Jaken: le hablan por el tel!**

**Sesshoumaru: Es una de mis admiradoras?**

**Jaken: Ehmm...ehmm...seehh **

**Sesshoumaru: Mm bueno esta bien ya voy**

**se oyen pisadas en las escaleras**

**Sesshoumaru: Bueno?**

**Miroku: Hola Sesshoumaru**

**Sesshoumaru: A... Hola Miroku...¬¬**

**Miroku: hola, bueno pues como hoy en la noche va a ser Halloween invite a unos amigos a cenar incluyéndote a ti en el puestecillo ese de tacos raro que esta en la tiendita de la esquina, en el terreno ese de la ballenita feliz a las 9:00 pm.**

**Sesshoumaru: Ah! Muy bien! Me encanta ese lugar! Ahí nos vemos!**

**Miroku: Ok! Pero recuerda que tienes que llevar 5 pesos para la entrada**

**Sesshoumaru: esta bien agarrare del dinero que me dan mis admiradoras para que cene con ellas**

**Miroku: pensando Diablos! Como quisiera que Sango tambien hiciera eso..**

**Sesshoumaru: Esta bien adioos!**

**Miroku: Bye.**

**Asi a las 9:00 pm Todos se encontraron en el puestecillo ese de tacos raro que esta en la tiendita de la esquina, en el terreno ese de la ballenita feliz, bueno no todos...**

**X: Corre Inuyasha! Quien nos va a llevar?**

**Inuyasha: Tu dijiste que sabias conducir Kagome!**

**Kagome: Que? Yo nunca dije eso!**

**Inuyasha: Sii! Dijiste: "Se Conducir"**

**Kagome: Si si se! Pero en el Nintendo!**

**Inuyasha: Nintendo? -.- **

**Kagome: Olvidalo! Creo que sigues siendo muy primitivo ¬¬**

**Inuyasha: Bueno! Ok! Pero tenemos que llegar a como de lugar!**

**Kagome: Ya se! Porque no me llevas en tu espalda y...interrumpe**

**Inuyasha: Estas loca! Que crees que soy tu pony o que!**

**Inuyasha: Ademas ya tengo un plan**

**Kagome: Pues orale!**

**Después de un rato...**

**Inuyasha: Adios Kagome! Nos vemos en el puestecillo ese de tacos raro que esta en la tiendita de la esquina, en el terreno ese de la ballenita feliz!**

**Pero porque le dijo esto Inuyasha a Kagome? Se los respondere. Este era el plan de Inuyasha: Amarrar a Kagome a un tubo del autobus hasta que la llevara al puestecillo ese de tacos raro que esta en la tiendita de la esquina, en el terreno ese de la ballenita feliz, mientras que el se iva ir libre sin tener que cargarla como si fuera su "pony" bueno espero que les haya quedado claro. Hay que seguir**

**Kagome: A lo lejos viendo a Inuyasha con una mirada asesina INUYASHA! SENTADO!**

**Inuyasha: Todavia adolorido por el golpe y todavia tirado en el suelo Diablos! Algun dia me quitare este collar y se lo pondre a ella...**

**Despues de unos 10 minutos, Inuyasha llego al puestecillo ese de tacos raro que esta en la tiendita de la esquina, en el terreno ese de la ballenita feliz y al entrar vio al fondo a 2 ballenas en tutu bailando y Anakin Skywalker bailando tap con ellas, ah no esa es otra historia...vio al profesor Dumbledore como streaper...ah...no...tampoco, mas bien vio a Sango y a Shippo comiendo pizza en una mesa.**

**Sango: Mm Que ricoo!**

**Shippo: Si! Esto es lo mejor que he comido en mi vida!**

**Luego Sango y Shippo empezaron a bailar el "sapito" con Belinda cantando en el escenario, pero en una de esas Kirara y Sesshoumaru le aventaron a la dichosa voz chillante cara de conejo y ojos de cucaracha una silla, dejándola inconsciente.**

**Derrepente se oyó una voz:**

**Shippo: GUERRA DE PIZZAA!**

**Grillos Cri Cri **

**Buhos Uh Uh**

**Sango: Siiiii!**

**Asi todos vieron como estos locos se pusieron a embarrar pizza por todos lados incluyendo sus brazos, piernas, cabello, cara etc etc etc. Luego de su infinito "juego" fueron a limpiarse al baño, pero luego de unos minutos salieron corriendo todaiva con unos pedazos de pizza en la cara, ya que Ginkotsu iba saliendo del baño, derrepente Ginkotsu fijò su mirada a Inuyasha que estaba platicando con Sesshoumaru y grito:**

**Ginkotsu: INUYASHA! Lo abrazo y le rompió todos los huesos**

**Después fijo su mirada hacia Sesshoumaru y grito:**

**Ginkotsu: SESSHOUMARU!...**

**Pero justo antes de que lo abrazara se hizo para atrás y puso una silla enfrente de el diciendo:**

**Sesshoumaru: Atrás bestia! Atrás!**

**Y así Ginkotsu se fue muy desolado y triste fuera del puestecillo ese de tacos raro que esta en la tiendita de la esquina, en el terreno ese de la ballenita feliz**

**Miroku: Oigan! Rápido! La ballenita Sandy nos quiere decir algo!**

**Mientras todos Tomaron sus respectivos lugares...INTERRUPCION **

**Kagome: INUYASHA! Mirada Asesina**

**Inuyasha: Ya cálmate! Que la ballenita Sandy va a hablar!**

**Kagome: Que?...eh?...la ballenita Sandy? SI! D **

**Inuyasha: Uf pensando me salve de una muerte segura...**

**Miroku: Bueno ya cállense todos!**

**Todos: ok.**

**Entra la ballenita Sandy vestida de bruja, Kagome se sienta a su derecha y Jaken a la izquierda.**

**Sandy: Hola amiguitos!**

**Todos: Hola Sandy!**

**Sandy: Como estan? le da un aletazo a kagome**

**Todos excepto Kagome: Bien!**

**Sandy: Bueno hoy es el dia de Halloween! dandole un aletazo a Jaken**

**Todos: pensando-sarcasmo no me digas ¬¬**

**Sandy: Bueno aquí hay muchos dulces! dandole varios golpes a Kagome y a Jaken que en **

**poco tiempo salieron volando al bote de basura**

**Todos incluyendo a Kagome y a Jaken en el bote de basura: Gracias Sandy! **

**Y asi todos empezaron a comer los dulces... pero...**

**Sango: recuerda que no trae el dinero ya me voy...se sale **

**Inuyasha: recuerda que no trae el dinero eh...ya es muy tarde...bye! se va**

**Sesshoumaru: recuerda que no trae el dinero mm me esperan muchas admiradoras hehe ciaoo! se va**

**Jaken: recuerda que no trae el dinero Yo lo acompaño Sr Sesshoumaru! se sale**

**Kirara: recuerda que no trae el dinero sonido que hace kirara se va**

**Miroku: recuerda que no trae el dinero Uu ahí va una chica linda...adios! se sale**

**Shippo: recuerda que no trae el dinero Voy a vengarte papa!... desaparece con su magia**

**Kagome: recuerda que no trae el dinero eh...INTERRUPCION**

**Mesero: son 200 dolares, va a pagar con trajeta o efectivo?**

**Kagome: QUE!**

**Mesero: Mirada asesina**

**Kagome: esta bien!...donde estan los platos ¬¬**

**Todos fuera del puestecillo ese de tacos raro que esta en la tiendita de la esquina, en el terreno ese de la ballenita feliz: HAHAHAHA miren a Kagome lavando platos!**

**FIN**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado...dejen sus fics gracias!**


End file.
